Dreams and Nightmares
by Catiel Winree
Summary: If there is one thing Ishikawa Miyuki has in abundance its dreams and nightmares. Contains a couple one shots of different dreams she has had  will take prompts that anyone PMs me for ideas and try to work with them!
1. Girl in the Red Dress Part 1

This is the first of many (or few) nightmare/dream fics that I'm going to write for Yuki. Since some of these DO occur AFTER the end of Champion they may contain mild spoilers for those who have been reading Champion, I'll put whatever that might be in the top with the disclaimer before the start of every chapter. This one, the only thing that is a 'spoiler' is that Conrad and Yuki are finally together ;) DUH, Champion IS an OCxConrad fic after all ;P. Okay, here come disclaimers.

KKM doesn't belong to me. Miyuki, SK (Schwiergkeiten [gonna refer to AS SK from now on]), and some plot line twists DO.

Flamers: NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

**I guess I've also got to mention that my characters are PURPOSEFUL MARY SUES! I DON'T GIVE A (*^# OKAY? I have fun writing them, I mainly just have the storyline edited with my character in it. Whoopty *$&*# Do. GET OVER IT!**

* * *

><p>Run. That was all that was on our minds as we sprinted through the castle. Run. From what? Well… I'd rather not explain, but I will anyways.<p>

Three days ago is when it started. Josak had returned from some spying mission Gwendal had sent him on with this random little girl in tow. This was very abnormal, even for the red-headed spy, bringing a person back to the castle I mean. She was one of the cutest little girls I'd ever seen though, pretty as someone her age can be with long blonde hair. She could be seen constantly wearing the only thing she'd brought with her; a long red dress of silk that looked like the design was for someone older. Shy, at first, but she quickly made friends with our little princess. Greta loved the little girl who, despite all coaxing, wouldn't say a word. Since we couldn't get her to tell us her name, we all just started calling her Sara. She didn't seem to mind.

Things were going fine until this morning. I was going through my normal morning routine with SK, not expecting to be disturbed. When I do my little morning sword dance I usually enter a trance-like state because I concentrate so hard on what I'm doing. I was transitioning from stance to stance with easy, fluid movements, that with Champion's help (and some memories that we looked into together) I'd mastered with relative ease. I stepped to the side, swinging SK in a sharp arc above my head. Totally unprepared I was to find Conrad standing right behind me. It took all of the skill I'd accumulated after first coming to this world and all my will power to direct SK elsewhere to avoid decapitating him. I glared slightly at the man as he whistled, sounding impressed.

"That took _some_ skill Miss Yuki, to avoid hitting me the way that you would've. Considering you didn't notice me until the last second." He chuckled slightly. I snorted lightly under my breath as I rolled my eyes. I laid SK on my bed and turned to face Conrad.

"It's just Yuki, Conrad." I paused as he shrugged, this had become as much of a game to us as the whole 'your majesty/Yuuri' thing had become a game for Conrad and Yuuri. "You didn't come here just to test me on my discipline with my sword." It wasn't a question. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly as I slipped my hand into his and looked him straight in the eye. "What is wrong Conrad?" I asked, "It's obvious to me something is seriously bugging you." Pinching the bridge of his nose, then running his hand through his hair Conrad sight. Giving my hand a light squeeze before letting it go, he walked over to my (oversized in my opinion, I'm still not used to this thing) bed. He sat, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him.

I joined him on the bed, now slightly worried about this abnormal behavior. He hadn't acted this out-of-character since our big fight with Shinou-heika.

"Conrad?" I urged quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sight again.

This little girl, Sara, what do you feel from her?" He asked suddenly. I gave him a confused look. "I mean what sort of feeling do you get _from_ her? Good, bad, evil, sweetness, stuff like that." He smiled wryly, "I believe it was referred to as a 'vibe' in America?" I giggled slightly, "What?" he asked, giving me a sideways glance as I managed to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, it just sounds weird to hear you say something like that. Yes, it would be referred to as 'vibe'." I did the little air quotes gesture as I said the word. "But, now that you mention it, I haven't been to close to her to notice anything. Why?" He'd peaked my interest now.

"Well, I _don't_ get a good feeling from her. I don't trust her." I frowned, he shook his head, "I'm not sure why, but I think she should leave. Soon."

"Why didn't you go to Gwendal with this? Or Gunter?" I inquired, "Why me?" Conrad scoffed.

"you think they'd listen to it? Or believe it?" he scowled as he dropped his hands to his lap and glared over at me, "I'm the best swordsman in all of Shin Makoku and I'm mistrustful, even slightly afraid, of an innocent looking little girl."

"I guess that'd be kinda hard to believe." I muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Especially for your oldest brother and teacher." He gave me a look that said 'ya think?' I giggled and he rolled his eyes and smiled. Finally! I can't stand to see him without his usual grin on his face anymore than I can stand to see Yuuri unhappy. "It's okay." I said, smiling softly, "I'll always be here to listen when you've got an unbelievable story to tell." His smile widened and softened as he reached up with one hand, placing it on my cheek. I leaned into the touch as he leaned closer to me.

"Thank you." He whispered, inches from my face. I closed my eyes ready for what was coming when there was a loud knock at my door. My eyes snapped open as Conrad dropped his hand. I rolled my eyes and growled as the door opened almost immediately after. It's not like Conrad and I had had many chances for 'alone time'. We were both usually very busy.

"What?" I spat as I whipped my head around to face the door, standing as I did so. My next growling comment caught in my throat as I felt a weight hit my midsection and cling there. I looked down to find Greta wrapped around my waist. My eyebrows shot up. I lightly pushed her away and knelt down to be eye level with her. The little princess' dark brown eyes were full of tears.

"Greta!" Conrad came over to us, putting a hand on my shoulder and the other on Greta's head as he knelt next to me. "What's the matter?" It took a few minutes for the human child to compose herself before she rapidly related her story.

"Sara and I were playing in the courtyard." She started, "We were picking flowers and arranging them and stuff when she suddenly collapsed." She looked at me with fresh tears in her eyes. "I can't find Gisela anywhere! I knew you were the next best healer in the castle, so I came here as fast as I could!" She tugged on my arm, "Come on, please! Help Sara, Yuki!" I looked to Conrad, who had concerned plastered on his face, concern for Greta or the little girl he didn't trust, I'm not sure. I closed my eyes and then looked into Greta's pleading ones.

"Alright sweetie. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>AN: BTW this fic will consist of three parts, at most! (I hope)

PS: If you have any sort of prompt you want to throw at me for a nightmare or a dream, please PM specifying which you want (nightmare or dream)


	2. Girl in the Red Dress Part 2

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

**I guess I've also got to mention that my characters are PURPOSEFUL MARY SUES! I DON'T GIVE A (*^# OKAY? I have fun writing them, I mainly just have the storyline edited with my character in it. Whoopty *$&*# Do. GET OVER IT!**

**Also, spoilers in this chapter include: Yuki's horse who hasn't been introduced yet, Inamaru is a large black stallion with a lightning bolt shaped star on his forehead, he's also got white splotches on his tail.**

* * *

><p>Greta led us through the castle and out to the courtyard as fast as she could. Sure enough, there was little Sara, lying prone in the middle of Lady Celi's flower garden, almost blending in amongst the flowers in her red dress. Conrad stopped at the edge of the flowe bed as Greta led me over to her new found friend, pulling on my arm. She let me go as we got closer and moved to prop Sara's head up on her lap.<p>

"You can do something, right Yuki?" She asked, sounding slightly afraid. I smiled gently at her, trying to calm her down as I patted her on the head.

"Of course I can, princess." I reassured her. I started to feel out my healing maryoku and reached out to the girl in front of me, planning to diagnose what exactly was the matter.

_That_ is when everything went to hell.

It all happened at once, I touched Sara with my power (not physically) when I felt something so evil and full of hatred hit me so hard it actually physically threw me backwards to the edge of the garden. I also heard Champion call out my name for the first time in months right before I was thrown back. Conrad was by my side instantly, helping me sit up as he asked what had happened. I couldn't answer him, the sky turned red. Thunder boomed in the distance. We heard those annoying birds call out 'Bad omen!' as we looked to where Greta and Sara were. Problem was, Greta was the one out cold and Sara wasn't a little girl anymore. She'd gotten older, her red dress looking like it fit her age and body better, hair longer. She looked... Evil, her eyes were even glowing red.

"Sara?" I asked, eyes widening as Conrad helped me stand and pulled me closer, protectively. I could hear his breath speeding up, as well as his heartbeat. He was scared. Something I hadn't experienced in a long time. The woman in front of us smirked evilly.

"Yes Champion. Sara is the name you people gave me. I can't say I particularly _dis_like it. But it's not my true name." She spoke! The little girl who, (I guess, isn't so little anymore) wouldn't say a word two days ago spoke! I can't say I was believing my senses at the moment. Then my eyes snapped to the prone figure of Greta lying in the flowers next to Sara.

"Greta." I murmered, then my gaze grew cold, "What did you do to her Sara?" I can't say I was too particularly happy at this point in time. Sara's grin grew wider and, if possible, even more evil. She opened her mouth to speak her answer before she was cut off by someone calling my name.

"Yuki! Conrad!" We both turned our heads towards one of the entrances to the courtyard. My eyes widened.

"Yuuri!" I cried. I looked to Sara, she looked royally peeved at having been interupted. She was raising her hands and muttering something under her breath. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Magic! My head snapped back to Yuuri as he noticed his adopted daughter lying in the flowers.

"Greta! Yuki! What happened here? Why is Greta unconcious? And who is this woman?" He asked.

_Yuki! Protect his majesty!_ I heard Champion call out in my head. I moved as fast as I could, prying Conrad's arms from around me as I bolted towards Yuuri just as some sort of lightning-like magic left Sara's fingers. I managed to get in front of Yuuri in time to shield him with my body as they hit me. I screamed, and collapsed onto the teenage king.

"Yuki!" I heard both Yuuri and Conrad cry. I heard Conrad's boots hitting the dirt as he ran over to us. Yuuri and I were kneeling now.

"I'm fine." I panted pushing myself to my feet. Yuuri stood up next to me, putting his arm around my waist as I staggered. "The main problem here is finding out just who the hell this woman is. And what she did to make Greta collapse." I felt Yuuri fidget.

"Greta isn't the only one." he murmured. I looked at him, slightly confused, "That's why I came to find you two. Gwendal and Gunter suddenly passed out while we were in my office. And everyone else is out cold too. I passed them on my way here..." I felt my blood run cold, snapping my eyes back to the woman Sara I growled.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I glared at her, so angry that I wasn't sure what I wanted to do to her. I was also angry with myself. I just realized that I'd left SK in my room sitting on my bed. Right where I'd left it when Conrad had shown up so suddenly earlier. Sara adopted her evil smirk again.

"Why should I tell you, Champion dear?" She asked, taking a step towards us. "She's not dead, if that's what your thinking." she snapped and Greta stood up, but there was definitely something wrong with the little girl. Her eyes looked dead, and she reminded me of a puppet. We heard footsteps coming from the direction Yuuri had entered the courtyard. We turned, Gwendal and Gunter were standing in the doorway, in the same state little Greta was in. The only difference was that they had their swords drawn. I paled. Sara may not have killed everyone in the castle, but she acted like she definitely wanted to kill us. I gulped, or just me. Sara snapped her fingers again and the other inhabitants of the castle had joined us out in the courtyard, surrounding us but for the entrace to our backs, the one that _we'd_ come through initially. I took a step back. Conrad and Yuuri looked at me curiously.

"Run." It was the only thing that came to my mind. "We have to run. She'll kill us all." With that I grabbed Yuuri's wrist, turned, and ran. Knowing full well that Conrad would follow me. I heard Sara scream in anger behind us. We ran as fast as we could through the castle, dodging any and all people we came to. I knew if we could get to the stables we would be able to make a run for Shinou's Temple. I can't say why I thought to go there, but I felt like that was the place to go.

"Yuki!" Yuuri yelled to me as we dodged another group of maids. "Where are we going?" We'd passed my room and I'd grabbed SK, but he was obviously wondering why we hadn't stayed in the room, locking the door.

"We have to get out of the castle. We are not safe here." I managed to yell back. I could feel myself getting tired. We burst through the front doors of the castle. I whistled as hard and loud as I could, knowing (and hoping) that Inamaru would be able to hear me from the stables. A whinny answered my call, three whinnies actually. Inamaru, Conrad's bay, and Yuuri's horse Ao came charging around the front of the castle.

"Yuki." Yuuri sounded slightly nervous, I looked at him slightly confused "I can't ride bareback... I can barely ride with a saddle." I blinked. I hadn't thought of that. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. You can ride double with me on Inamaru." I jumped off of the bottom stair onto the large black horse's back, reaching down to pull Yuuri up behind me as Conrad mounted his horse. "Ao will follow us." I reassured the teenager sitting behind me, "And Inamaru won't let you fall. Neither will I." I kicked my horse into a gallop and charged out the front gates of Blood Pledge Castle.

We hadn't gotten very far out of the town when we were stopped on the road. Blocked off by Sara, backed by others from the castle. I cursed under my breath, wondering how they'd gotten ahead of us. Sara looked, if possible, even more evil than when we'd left her in the courtyard. Her red dress flowing out behind her, moving slightly in a breeze that didn't exist. Inamaru reared slightly, and I felt Yuuri tighten his grip around my waist.

"Move." I barked out at the blonde in front of me. She smiled.

"No." she blasted the ground in front of me. Conrad was bucked off of his horse who, although used to normal combat didn't understand magic in the least, and it was frightened. Ao and Conrad's bay ran off into the woods as I climbed down from Inamaru, helping Yuuri down behind me. Conrad cursed slightly as he got to his feet, slightly annoyed at the fact he had been bucked off and that we had been blocked off in our escape. I smacked Inamaru on the rear and he followed the other two horses into the woods.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, resignedly. I was tired of running. To be honest I just wanted to get this over with, "You seem to be after me, I'm the only one you've adressed. What, do you want me dead?" Sara chuckled.

"No my dear." she started laughing as she motioned two figures to the front of her little posse. I drew a quick breath. It was Gwendal and Wolfram! They had their swords drawn as they started to advance towards us, "I want you to suffer. For I am the worst nightmare you will ever have to face!" Wolfram and Gwendal lunged forward, swords pointed about chest height. I had thought they were coming for me, so I'd braced myself. I was surprised when Conrad and Yuuri both jumped in front of me at the last second. There was two thud-like noises and I looked up to see the tips of both Gwendal's and Wolfram's swords sticking out of the backs of two of the men I'd held closest to my heart. Sara was laughing cruelly in the background as my world staggered to a dizzying halt and the bodies of Conrad and Yuuri fell to the ground in front of me. Their blood dripping off the swords of the people _they'd _held dear to them. I felt tears in my eyes, and disbelief charging through my head as I collapsed. Then I let out the most terrible scream that I'd ever given before. Filled with hate, anger, sadness, disbelief, and all sorts of other emotions I didn't even know I was capable of having.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Alright, guys. One more part of this to go and then I can get back to that which is the main of Champion! ^o^ My muse hath returned to me and I can write again! I'll actually have part three of this up rather quickly, then I'll have part 12 of Champion up very soon after that!<p> 


	3. Girl in the Red Dress Part 3

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

**I guess I've also got to mention that my characters are PURPOSEFUL MARY SUES! I DON'T GIVE A (*^# OKAY? I have fun writing them, I mainly just have the storyline edited with my character in it. Whoopty *$&*# Do. GET OVER IT!**

**Spoilers in this chapter include: ... Oh! Right ^^;; Conrad and Yuki share a room after the defeat of Shinou in his temple at the end of... well Maybe NOT the end of Champion ;)**

* * *

><p>Conrad had been away on a mission for his older brother and had just arrived back at Blood Pledge Castle. He made his way to Gwendal's office to make a report, knowing that the older man would still be awake and working on <em>something<em> even though it was the middle of the night. He knocked on the door as soon as he got there, not waiting for an answer as he opened it and went on in. Gwendal gave him his signature glare as he looked up from the paperwork he was currently reading.

"Conrart." He said, blandly, "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Conrad just grinned.

"Of course, but you said not to hesitate to come to you when I got back, didn't you Gwendal?" he asked cheekily. Gwendal opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by the most heart-wrenching, bloodcurdling scream the two of them had ever heard. Gwendal jumped out of his chair as Conrad swung around.

"What was that?" Gwendal asked. Conrad went pale, he'd recognized that voice, that scream.

"That was Yuki." He answered before bolting out of the office. Gwendal didn't even try to stop him as he left. Conrad ran through the castle, passing by bewildered castle workers who had been woken up by the heart-wrenching scream moments before, wondering what had happened. Their curiousty roused even more as the watched Lord Weller run past them like he'd a monster was hot on his trail. Up stairs, through corridors and rooms the man ran, ending up at the door to the room he shared with the Lady Champion. He swung open the doors and made his way quickly to his bed where Yuki was writhing in her sleep, whimpering and muttering as sweat poured down her body, soaking through her nightshirt. She'd thrown off the blakets in her struggles, and knocked her pillow to the other side of the room somehow. Conrad hadn't seen her this distressed since she'd blamed herself for all the happenings with His Excellence, and Shinou a few months before. He sat on the bed next to her, trying to hold her still as she struggled.

"Yuki," he called to her, trying to calm her down, "Yuki, wake up. It's only a dream. Wake up!" He shook her slightly, hoping that might be able to jolt her out of whatever nightmare she'd found herself in. He knew how hard it was to wake the Lady Champion up when she was fast asleep. It wasn't the easiest task in the kingdom. He pulled his lover up into a sitting position, she struggled, punched, and kicked, still not waking up, but he never let go as he hugged her close, trying to calm her down since waking her up wasn't going exactly as planned.

xxxxxxx

I was pinned to the ground. Gwendal and Wolfram had my arms, someone else had my legs, I'm not sure who. Sara was straddling my middle as I struggled and bucked, trying to dislodge her. But I was held tight. She twirled the dagger that she had in her hand skillfully as she went to plunge it into my stomach. I stopped struggling then and closed my eyes, all strength leaving my body as I finally came to terms with what was happening. Conrad and Yuuri were dead. Everyone else was in an unbreakable trance, and I was trapped. Champion had deserted as well, though I'm not sure how that would work, considering she's a part of me. I mentally prepared myself for the pain of the dagger piercing my abdomen.

"Yuki!" I heard someone calling out my name urgently, sounding worried. The voice was familiar to me. One I loved. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Conrad?" No, he was dead, so was everyone else in this world I loved, and so would I be soon. I gasped as I felt the dagger penetrate the skin of my stomach.

xxxxxxx

Conrad felt Yuki go limp in her arms, she'd stopped struggling. He looked at her face, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, but she was still asleep. He held her closer, whispering her name into her ear over and over again. Telling her to wake up. That it was only a dream. He felt her shudder and gasp against him, pushing him away as she looked at him with wide eyes. What she did next baffled Conrad. She started checking him over, prodding here and there until he'd grabbed her hand in his and squeezed. She finally looked him in the eyes, her black eyes overflowing with tears. She looked overjoyed.

"Conrad." she breathed, "You're alive." She collapsed against him and wept. All he could do was just sit there, hugging her and smothing down her sweat soaked hair as she cried against him. He finally found his voice.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm okay. It's okay." he cooed, still stroking her hair. There was the sound of a door opening, light flooded into the room as Conrad looked up to see Yuuri standing in the doorway. "Your Majesty." Conrad was slightly surprised.

"It's just Yuuri Conrad." Yuuri answered automatically as he approached the bed. He gestured to Yuki, "Is she okay?" he asked quietly. He sat down on the bed on Yuki's other side as Conrad nodded tentatively. Yuki jumped slightly as she felt weight on her other side, and pulled away from Conrad's shoulder to turn around and face the double-black demon king.

"Yuuri." She sighed in relief, "You're okay too." She latched her arms around the young king as tears flowed fresh. "It was only a nightmare. Thank god." Yuuri hugged back, slightly bewildered by the older woman's behavior. He'd never witnessed her after a nightmare before, and it kinda scared him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm here." He practically repeated Conrad's words as he hugged Yuki. She pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiling. The nightmare was over, the ones she loved most in this world were okay. She proceded to use the next half an hour to relate her nightmare to the two sitting on the bed with her, since they played big parts in it as well. Shuddering in parts, and crying anew when she explained what had made her scream she managed to get it out. She giggled when she finished because both Conrad and Yuuri hugged her at the same time. She smiled, feeling safe in both their arms. When they pulled away she gave a shuddering breath, then yawned. Yuuri chuckled as he rose from the bed.

"You seem tired after that little endeavor. I'll let you go back to sleep." He gave her one last hug around the shoulders, then retreated from the room. Leaving Conrad and Yuki alone with only the moon shining through the window for light. Yuki leaned into Conrad's shoulder, looking out the window.

"Thank you." She whispered. Conrad grunted in confusion. Yuki pushed closer into his shoulder, "For being there to wake me up." She couldn't see it, but Conrad's expression softened immensely as he tilted Yuki's head up to look her in the eyes.

"Any time." He whispered back, leaning down as he did so. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, when Conrad pulled away to find Yuki fast asleep. He laid her back down on the bed, using his pillow (since hers was over on the other side of the room), and covering her back up with the covers. He planted one last kiss on her forehead before he headed back to Gwendal's office to finish reporting to his brother, and to let him know everything was all right.

* * *

><p>Okay! There be the end of 'Girl in the Red Dress'! I hope you liked it ^o^ And now that I've got this love-child out of the way, I can finish the next part of Champion and make you all very happy ^^<p> 


End file.
